


Golden Apples

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MCYTober, Tree Climbing, Wholesome Happy Times, angst? who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: To think that this day had started with golden apples and shrieking and ended with accusations of simping and the ruining of Tubbo’s perfectly good hair
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, strictly platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Golden Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: I probably won’t finish MCYTober on time :(
> 
> Day one: Golden Apple

Tubbo is, as usual, worried. He’s worried about resources today. He absently looks through chests, until he realizes the fact that his golden apple supply is running out. He sighs quietly and closes the chest, when suddenly there are hands covering his eyes. He lets out a shrill shriek in surprise, jumping away. He spins around to see Tommy absolutely losing his shit. His friend is doubled over laughing, and Tubbo irritably punches his shoulder, although he knows it doesn’t hurt. Tommy stops laughing, in favour of grinning smugly at him.  
“That was fuckin’ hilarious, Tubbo. You were like”- Tommy shrieked in a high pitched tone-“ It was...God it was the funniest shit!” Tubbo scowls at him  
“Shut up, Tommy. You scared me!” Tubbo courters and Tommy playfully claps him on the back  
“Not my fault you’re so funny when you’re scared.”  
“You’re a dick, you know that right?” Tubbo says. 

Tommy chuckles, before glancing behind his friend at the chest. “What were you even doing?” He asks   
“I was checking our resources. We’re running low on gaps.” Tubbo says, grabbing his tools and starting to leave. Tommy grabs his own tools and follows his friend.  
“We’ll craft ‘em quicker if you let me help.” Tommy says and Tubbo simply nods.  
“We’ll start with the easy bit, the apples.” He says as he and Tommy walk.

The boys reach a nearby oak forest and get to work collecting apples. The trees are tall, and the apples are shiny and crisp and incredibly tasty. Tubbo would know, as he and Tommy share a few while they’re collecting them. If they could simply pick them from the trees, the whole ordeal would only have lasted for an hour or so, but sadly the trees are huge and the apples only grow at the higher branches. They make a plan, though, as they always do. The plan consists of Tubbo standing underneath the trees while Tommy climbs them and shakes the higher branches so that apples will rain down on his friend’s head. Tubbo does get smacked in the head a few times, but overall the plan is a success. 

When they’ve got at least half a stack of apples between them, they start heading back home. They talk about bees and adventure and how annoying and strict Wilbur is. The walk home isn’t a long one, and Tubbo already has more gold than he knows what to do with, so at least they don’t have to go mining. They craft the golden apples and Tubbo places them safely in his endear chest, while Tommy looks on.

“We done with child labor for the day, then?” Tommy asks sarcastically.  
Tubbo ignores the sarcasm and nods. Tommy grins and grabs Tubbo’s hand, practically dragging him away from his house. Who they walk, Tommy goes on and on about something that Tubbo isn’t really paying attention to, instead opting to think about Tommy and how, despite the fact that the taller boy claims to hate Tubbo’s clinginess, he still got into a tree and shook the highest branches just so Tubbo would have a few more gaps. Tubbo grins sheepishly at Tommy when he turns and asks if he was even listening  
“Sorry, Tommy. I was thinking about how you’re a simp.” Tubbo cackles as he says it, and Tommy tacked him to the ground with a shout of “YOU LITTLE BITCH-“

Tubbo doesn’t even mind when Tommy ruffles his hair so hard it sticks out all over the place, because he’s too busy laughing at his own stupid joke. To think that this day has started with golden apples and shrieking and ended with accusations of simping and the ruining of Tubbo’s perfectly good hair


End file.
